Critical Decisions
by Slytherin Angel 00
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister named Isabella. She loves her brother very much... enough to become a death eater to buy the golden trio time while they are hunting horcruxs. What happens when she has to make a decision?


_**I have not, do not, and will not ever own the Harry Potter universe or its characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and Isabella Potter.**_

I sensed a presence behind me as I stood on the spacious balcony of the Manor. I turned to leave, but was restrained by a firm grip on my arm.

"We need to talk" I recognized the silky voice of my potions professor.

"It's not safe here, Severus.

"Silencio", he whispered. "At this point, I don't care. This is the only chance I'll get with you alone." he released my wrist. "Please don't make the same mistake I have. Go home to your friends and family and live a happy life while you can escape." He pleaded with me. I knew Severus had a difficult life and in it there had been only two people that mattered. His mother was killed by his muggle father and Lily had been murdered by Voldemort. Though she had married James, Severus would always love her. I knew he would try and stop me. "Please Bella, go home."

"I don't have a family; he made sure of that!" I screamed bitterly. "He destroyed almost everyone I love, so I'm going to destroy him. I hate him!" I said through my tears. Severus put his arm around me and pulled me into a comforting embrace. "Anyone else I might have left will wish me dead."

"Spoken like the Slytherin you are," he whispered into my hair but suddenly pulled me up to face him. "You know you can't keep up this masquerade any longer…"

"They need more time..." I replied.

"They don't even know that you're on their side, Isabella! You're a traitor!"

"That doesn't matter…"

"They'll send you to Azkaban, Bella. They will call you a traitor and give you the dementor's kiss as soon as you arrive. Even if you were given the chance to tell them, they would never believe you."

"I love them. They may brand me a traitor and try to kill me, but I'm doing this for them; to protect them. It doesn't matter what they think of me. They can all be safe and happy without me. I'm doing this because I love them.

"Bella don't you understand?!" he shouted in frustration. "Being you, I know that you would escape from Azkaban. Think for a moment! You will end up just like me… old, alone and hated by everyone on the face of the Earth." He paused, letting his words sink in to me. "Do you want that, Isabella Potter?"

"I wouldn't be alone… I would have you."

"Oh child, you'll be the death of me. I'll grow old and leave you just like everyone else, and then you will be alone."

"Stay with me… until then. Please? You're like a father to me. I need you, Sev." I begged.

He just sat there, silently petting my hair. I knew him well enough to understand what silence meant. I pulled myself out of his arms and onto my knees.

Gathering his hands in mine I whined "Please Sev".

"No, Bella. Leave now, without me."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. So either you come with me, or we both stay in this hell hole!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" he said steering me away from the balcony and down a dark, lonely hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you leave" he said continuing to drag me along with him.

"I'm not leaving, not now."

"Look- Bella… I-"he sighed gathering my tiny hands which fit so easily into his. They were calloused from years of working with harsh ingredients and making potions. "I came here today with the intention of getting you to leave whether you like it or not."

"Se-"I started, but he raised a hand and I quickly went silent.

"The Dark Lord doubts your loyalties," I opened my mouth to speak but- "and don't try to prove that you are on his side. He's got proof of his own."

"What?! How? Who?"

"I believe the two words "Lucius Malfoy" would be a sufficient explanation. Don't you think?"

"I hate that man!" I seethed. "I have ever since I first met him, when I was eleven." I thought for minute. "So then it would be safe to assume that the Dark Lord doesn't entirely believe him, even with his 'proof'?" I asked.

"You know as well as I that if the Dark Lord was convinced of your guilt that you would be dead by now. Ah, here we are?"

"Um, where exactly is here?"

"This is the only place that someone could apparate in and out of in this building. I wouldn't stay here any longer if I was you."

"If I'm leaving, you're coming with me."

"We are not doing this again." He stated firmly. Softening just a little bit he finished. "Goodbye, Isabella." I hadn't heard Severus sound like that mean, old potions professor in a long time, but that's just how he is when he wants something. Severus Snape always gets what he wants… except now. In a flurry of motions, I reached out to grab part of his cloak and apparated to a small patch of woods I often wandered in near muggle London. Severus stared at me wide eyed and then all of a sudden his expression hardened to a murderous look.

"What have you done?! I'm going to kill you, Bella!"

"Yes you probably will, but you'll thank me after that."

"He'll find us! He'll find you! Do you want both of us dead?"

"We're safe here. This is part of muggle London and when you're ready, we can apparate to France or America or something."

"You've lost your bloody mind!" he shouted.

"Mind your language, professor." Any other time I would have enjoyed correcting him, but I wasn't in the mood at the moment. "We should get going". I quickly whispered the incantation for the disillusionment charm, "Celaverimus1, and pulled him with me down the road.

I knew this would be a long journey… not to the nearest town, but to safety and peace. I'd hit a fork in the road, you know, made one of those critical decisions that would majorly change the course of my life. I had chosen to run away with my old professor, a close friend of mine and a spy, in all of 5 minutes instead of running to the aid of my friends and my twin. I was aware that we would be on the run for a long time. Eventually, however, I was sure that we would be happy. Until then, someone would be looking for us…

**Okay, so I wrote this in the spare time I don't have because I was sick of school and felt like fantasizing. This is just a tiny part of a complex story in my mind, which I doubt I will ever find the time to write. I want to clue you guys in a little though. Who is Isabella Potter? She is Harry's twin sister, a Slytherin, and a very crafty and intelligent young woman. We see a more venerable, caring side of her here compared to what she usually is in my mind: powerful and unemotional. With the exception of Severus, she keeps her soul and its secrets well guarded from prying eyes. So yeah, just thought I'd sure a little. Thanks! I love you guys!**

1: To cover, hide, or conceal.


End file.
